1. Copyright Waiver
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Related Invention
"Deployable Satellite Dish Antenna For Use on Vehicles", Ser. No. 07/977,907, filed on Nov. 18, 1992.
3. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TVRO satellite dish antennas and, more particularly, to methods for automatically positioning a TVRO satellite dish antenna mounted on a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle to locate satellites in the geosynchronous Clarke belt.